Snapshots in the life of Jasper!
by Beccab713
Summary: It's like the title says, different little bits and pieces from the life of Jasper. Completely unrelated, some happy, some sad, some a bit angsty even. I'm going to rate it T just in case I decide to put anything in it... Enjoy! I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO!
1. We Accept the Love We think We Deserve

Piper stands beside a faceless stranger, a fake smile plastered on her face. _I wish... _She begins thinking, but shakes her head, telling herself how silly thinking so is. The stranger, who isn't really a stranger at all, but the boy she 'loves', takes her by the hand and seemingly drags her over to a group of his friends. They all stand there in the sand by the ocean, taking up space and looking stupid.

"Guys, this is Piper, that girl I was telling you about." He says. He presents her almost as a prize, not a human.

"Hey babe." One of the strangers friends says in flirtatious way. Piper pulls away, not wanting to associate with these people.

"I'm going to go to the restroom."She tells the stranger, looking up at him and plastering yet another fake smile on her face. She walked away slowly, trying to draw the least amount of attention to herself.

* * *

Piper collapsed in the bathroom stall. Why did she have to stay with _him _of all people? Surely there was someone else she could be with? He was sweet, he was, but his _friends, _oh his friends. One word described his so-called _friends. _Asses. She'd only just met them, and already she could see how bad this day was going to turn out to be! Maybe she could spend the day in the bathroom... Let him sit in there and wonder where she is, worrisome, while she sits in a stall in the bathroom and talks on her phone, or sneaks out the back window and calls her best friend, Megan, to come pick her up.

_No, _she told herself, _I'm not going to just sit here and act all weak about this stuff. I'm going to go out there, and break his puny little heart. _

Piper walked out of the bathroom, more proud and confident of herself than she was when she walked in there. She didn't have her shoes on- almost no one did- so the hot sand stung the bottom of her feet. What stung more, though, was watching her boyfriend suck face with some blonde beach girl in a bikini that was two sizes too small.

"Excuse me?!" Piper shouted from halfway across the beach. The faceless stranger turned his head and looked at Piper. He wasn't even her so-called 'lover' anymore, he really was a stranger this time. "I leave for a few minutes to go to the bathroom, come back, and have to watch you suck face with some chick you found on the beach?" She gasps, not knowing the entire story, and not caring. She kicked sand at both of them and walked away, but not before turning around and smacking both in their sickening faces.

She stormed off, feeling both angry and relieved. _What, am I not good enough for _him _either? _She thought angrily. At least, though, she didn't have to break his heart. She kept on walking, forgetting where she was momentarily in her angry, raging thoughts. She ended up in the parking lot, the pavement scorching her bare feet being what brought back her attention.

"Leaving so soon, babe? I just got here." A calm voice said from behind her. Piper whipped her head around, not caring that the braids that always hung in her shoulder-length brown hair swung and hit her face.

"Grace." She breathed, having a cool attitude on the outside, but her blood boiling with emotion on the inside. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good on my end. How about your's, McLean?" He asked, sounding concerned now. His light eyebrows scrunched up in concentration, and he looked like he was trying to read Piper like a book.

"awful." She admitted. Jason had always been her best friend. That is, until he abandoned her because his 'mother didn't think she was a suitable friend for someone who was seventeen going on eighteen'.

"Walk with me. It's been a while since we've talked." He said, and he started walking. Piper didn't follow, hesitating. "Well, come on then. What are you waiting for, and invitation?" He joked, and his eyes did that little rolling thing that they always did when he told a joke. Piper felt like she was seeing the old him again, the _real _Jason Grace, not the one his mother planned out for him to be.

"So what's bothering you, Pipes?" He said, and he said it with that genuine curiosity that made Piper feel like he actually cared.

"I-I found this guy a few months ago, and he asked me out. We were dating for a while, until today that is. He- he was kissing some blonde chick he met here." She said, hurt coating her voice.

"Well, he's an idiot. I know for a fact that any guy who has you, is stupid to let you go." Jason said, like he was completely sure of his words. "Like me." He added softly.

_Yeah, like you, _Piper agreed silently. "Sure. How about you, Jay, any girl catch your fancy lately?"

"Yeah there's this one. She just got out of a bad break up, though, and I don't think she'd be interested in me now. Besides, I did something to her I regret now." He said, glancing down at Piper since he was a good six inches taller than her.

"Which is..." Piper asked, egging him on to finish the story.

"Let's just say I listened to someone's advice, and I shouldn't have." He stated. "Alright, enough about my pathetic love-life, tell me why you even went out with this guy in the first place."

"Well, I think it's because I felt bad for myself. I liked this guy who was a good friend of mine, but we kind of drifted apart. I guess we accept the love we think we deserve." Piper explained in all honesty, using her favorite quote from a book.

"We do. You know, you always did love that quote. When we were in eleventh grade, you used to write it on everything." Jason remembered.

"Yeah. What's that girls name, anyway?" Piper asked, getting really curious about this mystery girl.

"Her name is Piper McLean, and she'd the prettiest girl I've ever met."

**Hope you guys liked it ;)!**

**I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO!**

**~_Becca_**


	2. If They Can Do It, Why Not Us?

"Do you realize how crazy this is?" Piper asked as she held Jason's hand, perched at the top of a tall New York City building.

"It isn't crazy. Just think Pipes, every modern idiot started out as we are today, dreamers. If they can do it why not us?" Jason asked, and Piper was pretty sure that the altitude was making him crazy. As Jason rambled on into another monologue, talking about how some guy did something that helped the human race or something. Piper was too caught up staring at him, though. His electric blue eyes were sparkling with excitement, and the little scar on his lip was almost nonexistent when he smiled. "And think about it Pipes, maybe those guys who help save the world by doing something stupid were kids of gods too, just like us. Maybe " Jason ended his little monologue, well, more of a soliloquy, considering Piper was barely listening.

"Jase, you do know that it isn't a sheer coincidence that they do these things, right? Usually it's for scientific purposes." Piper told him, a smile forming on her face and a laugh escaping her lips at the blank look on Jason's face. "Nevermind. Let's just get this over and done."

"Alright, so you're going to fall. Don't even think about it, just fall. I'll fly down and catch you, just like I did at the Grand Canyon." Jason promised, holding on to Piper's arm, almost like he wasn't willing to let go.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Piper asked.

"absolutely." Jason confirmed.

Piper took a deep breath and looked over the edge. She could see the cars below, small as ants. She couldn't even see people, and quite frankly the sidewalks looked too empty. The giant billboards looked to be about the size of a magazine page from up there. It was like, you could actually see the way somebody wanted it to look like, way before the city was built to the greatness it is today. Piper lined up her feet with the edge of the building, not entirely sure if it was the devil or the angel on her shoulder that was willing her to do this. She did a mental countdown. Her life flashed before her eyes as she counted down from ten.

_Ten..._

_She's three and she snuggles next to her dad while her grandfather tells her an old Native American tale._

_Nine..._

_She's six and her dad brings her home a dog. He's white with black spots and he's the best friend she's ever had._

_Eight..._

___She's nine and she just got expelled for the first time. She's sad on the outside, but on the inside she's alive. Being able to make teachers to over the edge is fun, not to mention amusing._

_Seven..._

___She's ten and she walks into the kitchen. There's a strange girl standing in the doorway. Her dad walks in and tells her that he's working on a movie with this little girls mother, then he leaves to go take a call. The little girl walks up to her and says, "Hi! I'm Dylan and I'm your new best friend."_

___Six..._

_____She's twelve and she's sitting in the cafeteria alone, while her 'friend' Dylan sits with the popular girls. "This seat taken?" A little boy with glasses and a long nose asks. Piper smiles and pulls the chair out for him._

___Five..._

_She's thirteen and she's under the covers during a thunder storm, reading her new favorite book, Paper Towns by John Green._

_Four..._

_She's fourteen and she just met this cute guy named Jason Grace. He helped her sneak out of her dorm one night to go somewhere, but she never got there._

Three...

_She's sixteen and she's on a quest with Jason and Leo. She comes down with hypothermia and Jason sits and comforts her as her heart flutters inside her freezing body._

_Two..._

_She's twenty and Jason asks her to move into his apartment. She moves shortly after, and has the best time of her life when Leo comes over for a party._

_One..._

_She's twenty-one and she's about to jump off a building so her boyfriend can save her._

Piper's feet leave the roof top and she's suspended in air for a moment, just before feeling the air smack her in the face as she flies down. A strong pair of hands encircle my waist when I'm half way to the ground. I look up and see the loving face of my boyfriend looking down at me, and as I look down I realize nobody's watching us, almost like we're invisible to them.

"Wait a minute..." Piper realizes, almost too late, "The Mist."

Jason laughs. "Exactly."

**Well, that was a bit pointless, but fun to write nonetheless!**

**I DON'T OWN PAPER TOWNS, OR PJO, OR HOO.**

**~Becca**


	3. Chapter whos title is very long

Piper woke one morning, warm air tickling her face. She sat up, noticing her surroundings. There were these... _things _everywhere. Trees, they were, but they weren't normal trees. No, they didn't have brown trunks or the green leaves that you normally find in the summer. They had a tanish trunk, and pink and purple tufts. It was almost like Piper was in the dreams of one of her sisters.

"You're here too, Piper?" A voice asked from behind her. She turned around to see a ripped up Jason, with his pants all torn and dirty along with his shirt.

"Jason, what happened to you?" Piper asked, still in awe at how magical this place seemed.

"Fell down that hill trying to find a way out." He explained, gesturing to the hill behind us. "Any idea where we are?" He asked.

"None. This is sort of impossible, isn't it?" She said, walking around the field and jumping to feel the tufts of the trees.

"My dear, nothing is impossible except impossibility itself." Jason said, almost like a poet. Piper giggled.

There were no animals, nor were there any trains, or planes, or cars, and certainly, other than Jason and Piper, no people. There was a small stream that looked deep enough to swim in, so they did. Piper jumped into the lake with all of her clothes on. While under, Piper opened her eyes and looked up at the surface of the water. The light bounced off it in a brilliant way, making different shades of many colors. Once Jason jumped in, the surface of the water seemed to disappear, being replaced by millions of bubbles and a half-naked Jason Grace.

Piper resurfaced, gasping for air. Jason came up a short while after. "What are you doing?" Piper giggled. Jason looked at her, confused. "You don't have any clothes on, stupid. Just your boxers." Piper giggled.

Jason looked at her and smiled. Then, his smile stretched out, so he resembled the Cheshire Cat. His teeth started melting away, leaving his face toothless. That is, until his face started melting too. Piper tried to scream, but her vocal chords were stuck shut, rendering her unable to speak. That's when the spots came, and soon her entire vision blurred to a big black blob of emptiness.

* * *

Piper woke in a cold sweat. She was safe, Jason in bed next to her with his face still unmelted. She got up to get a quick drink of water and when she returned Jason was awake.

"You okay?" He asked, bags under his eyes.

"Fine. Creepy dream is all." And she went on explaining to him how they were in this amazing place, but then he melted and she couldn't talk or breathe. When she finished, Jason looked like he was about to fall asleep again. After all, listening to other people's dreams was less exciting than recounting your old ones.

"The power of imagination makes us infinite." he murmured, before rolling over and snoring.

"John Muir." I stated the speakers name, then I was enveloped into sleep.

**Admittedly, not as good as i wanted it to be. **

**~Beccaaa  
**


	4. I love you

"You know I love you, right?"

"Jason, you're drunk."

"No I'm not. I'm just in a really happy mood."

"Jason, you're slurring. You. Are. Drunk."

"I may be drunk, but I'm still awesome."

"Stop smiling like an idiot. And what did you say before?"

"'I may be drunk but I'm still awesome'?"

"No... the _other _thing."

"Licking door knobs is illegal on other planets?"

"What? When did you say- never mind. I'm talking about the...'_I love you' _thing."

"Oh yeah. That."

"Well... do you?"

"Of course I do, and even if I wasn't drunk as hell right now, I would probably say the same thing."

"Well, I'm going to refrain from saying '_I love you, too' _until you're sober enough to remember it."

"You got it, babe."

**That was incredibly amusing. :D**

**~Becca**


	5. Moving in

"Leo, bring _your _boxes to _your _room!" Piper emphasized her words with her hands. Leo stumbled with three boxes in his hands as he carried them down the hallway to a small room. The three of them- Piper, Jason, and Leo- had found an apartment in Long Island, not far from Camp. The cabins had gotten far too crowded, so Chiron and Mr. D asked for all the older campers that were older than eighteen to move out, and Piper, Jason, and Leo were three of those campers.

"I can do what I wish woman!" Leo shouted from the hallway. A figure walked in with boxes stacked high in their hands, and if the blonde hair wasn't visible, Piper wouldn't have known it was Jason.

"Hey, need help with anything?" Jason asked her. It was a two bedroom apartment, and, as Leo had put it not long before they moved in, 'I can't share a room with Jason, since he's a guy and I'm a guy... and it's just weird. I can't share a room with Piper because she would beat me when I snore. Therefore, you two share a room, I get my own place.' It was a reasonable agreement, Leo gets the space that he needs to make his... what ever they were, and Piper and Jason get to spend some time together.

"No I think I'm fine, but we should probably start putting stuff away." Piper stated. They dragged box after box into the small bedroom and looked around. The previous owner was a bit strange- an old lady in her eighties who was kind of crazy- so they were kind of guessing what the rooms had looked like, since she never let them in to take a look. It was small, a double bed in the far corner, a small closet that could probably hold just enough for Jason and Piper, a television that looked as old as Hazel (You know, if she didn't die at thirteen way back when).

They got to work, putting the books Annabeth had given them over the years away. The only books that Piper really liked in the pile were Paper Towns, Looking For Alaska, and The Fault in Our Stars**(I cried at the end of TFiOS... I really did)**. She didn't know if Jason had even read any of them. They put away their clothes and other things until every single box that they had dragged into their room was empty.

"I don't know about you, Pipes, but I. Am. Tired." Jason said, punctuation every word with a light punch to the wall.

"Me too." Both of them had bags under their eyes.

Leo walked in almost as soon as Piper agreed. "I'm going to bed." He announced, walking in and kissing them both on the cheek in a joking way.

"Just go to bed Leo. Hopefully you'll wake up in the morning with a normal mind." Piper commented rolling her eyes and walking into the bathroom with the pyjamas to change.

When she walked back into the bedroom, Jason was already dressed in plaid sweatpants and a baggy NYU sweatshirt. She walked over to the bed and lied down next to him, staring at the book in his hands.

"Are you reading what I think you're reading?" Piper asked him as soon as she read the first word on the page.

"If you think I'm reading Paper Towns... then yes." Jason said, a little cautious. He knew how she could fangirl over things like this.

"You're actually reading it? What do you think? Do you like it? What part are you up to?" Piper said excitedly, bombarding him with questions.

"Okay, okay, calm down! Uhmm... I am reading it, number one. Number two, I think it's brilliant. Number three, yes I like it. And number four, I'm up to the part where Q finds the note in his door." Jason said, taking his sweet time answering his questions.

Piper cuddled into his side. "You know, my dad was pretty sure our relationship wouldn't last after we moved in together, but now I see we're going to get along just fine..." Piper said, dozing off.

**So, I really want to know your thoughts on Paper Towns and The Fault in our Stars. Review for me, I don't care if it's about this chapter or not, just give me your thoughts on Paper Towns and The Fault in our Stars if you have EVER read them! I want to know that I'm not alone in obsessing over John Green books!**

**~Becca**


	6. infinate moment

It was that one moment, that one infinite moment, that made her change her mind. He'd cheated on her with another girl, breaking her heart. He'd begged for her forgiveness, which she denied. Eventually he just left her alone, and eventually she moved on.

She'd almost completely forgotten about him. Her life was going well, which was clear just by looking at her. She looked better than she'd ever looked, she had a polite and lovely husband that treated her and their two kids well, and she owned a nice little house in New York. Everything seemed to be going great, that is, until a rugged looking Jason Grace showed up at her house one day.

The scene is like this: Piper is home alone with her two kids, sitting alone in the living room with the fireplace blazing a nice and toasty fire, sending waves of warmth over her. The doorbell rings, and her eldest child, Ezra, runs into the kitchen to answer the door.

"Hi. I'm looking for Piper." The stranger at the door says. Ezra looks at him funny before opening the door all the way and gesturing inside. Upon hearing her name, Piper walks into the kitchen to see what the stranger wants. Only, the man standing in her house is not a stranger, but an old friend.

"Jason Grace." Piper breathes. She realized that her son in present in the room, and quickly asks him to go check on his sister, Sutton. "What are you doing here?" She asks in a small voice, almost inaudible to herself. Jason must have heard it, though, because he looks at her with that soft look that he used to get whenever he looked at her. Only, this situation was a lot different from those, considering they were adults now, no longer children in love.

"I'm here to enlist your help." Jason said, his eyes turning hard and professional, as if he were simply there talking to a stranger, instead of an old lover.

"With what?"

"Just let me explain. After you left us during the last quest, Leo told me not to come get you. He said that you wouldn't care and just slam the door in my face. Although, seeing that I'm standing in your house I'd say he was wrong. Anyway, we need you though, Pipes, we really do." Piper looked at him with sympathy. Jason took that look of sympathy as an OK to continue. "It's my old friends from the Roman camp. They've come to think that we can't be trusted. I was back a few weeks ago to visit and I overheard Reyna and Octavian talking planning an attack on Camp Half-Blood, which can't happen."

"And why can't that happen? Doesn't the camp have that force field thing around it, protecting it from any outside force that wants to come and destroy the camp?"

"Yes, yes. The force field allows nonmortals to get through. But the force field is weak, Piper. Very, very weak."

By then, Ezra and Sutton had snuck back downstairs and heard most of the conversation. While little Sutton was confused, only being a few years old, Ezra had learned enough about Greek Mythology in school to know what Half-Blood meant: Half mortal, half god.

"Is it true mom?" Ezra asked, taking his sister's hand and moving around the corner of the wall so their mother saw them.

"You heard all that?" Piper asked in disbelief, since the last thing she wanted was her kids getting sucked into the whole demigod thing, too. After all, Piper had quit being a demigod a long time ago.

The two kids nodded. Piper sighed. "I might as well tell you then. This is Jason Grace, kids. He's an old... friend of mine. We used to go on adventures together all the time because we're both part god. My mother is Aphrodite... and Jason's father is Zeus." Piper explained as gently as she could. The kids seemed excited, so Jason asked Piper if she wanted to tell them what was happening.

"Alright." She explained. "There's this camp for people like Jason and I, called Camp Half-Blood. There's another camp, too, called Camp Jupiter, for the Roman kids. I... gave up being a demigod a while ago." Piper struggled through the last sentence.

"Why would you give a life like that up?" Ezra asked, his eyes wide at his mother.

"That's exactly what I thought." Jason piped up. Everyone's eyes were on Jason as he spoke, his words as clear as purified water. "Your mom was my best friend when we were younger. We went on all these adventures together with our friend Leo; fighting monsters, saving lives... We were 'the dream team' they called us, after our other friends retired from the demigod life. Although, none of them have completely given up." Jason said, eyeing Piper in the corner of the room, half-smiling at memories from her youth.

"What do you need?" She finally agreed.

* * *

"So, I've left Ezra and Sutton with their father. Can you promise me that we'll only be there for a few days?" Piper asked, walking next to Jason. She stopped abruptly, noticing that he hadn't brought a car or anything to take them to Long Island Sound. "Jason," Piper asked cautiously. "How did you get here?"

"I flew." Jason said, proudly.

"With the risk of all these mortals seeing you?" She asked in disbelief.

"Listen Pipes, I needed your help. Leo's on his honeymoon with Cassandra Clare. Who, if I may add, is his third wife, and Percy and I have a bet going that their marriage will only last a few months. By the way, Percy and Annabeth say hello from their beach house in Miami." Jason said, taking Pipers hand and leading her into the deep woods.

"Do you know where you're going? My son got lost here a few years ago, and-"

"Yes, Piper, I know exactly where I'm going. Just through here is an open little patch of grass which is where I landed. I left a backpack inside a tree stump that's got ambrosia, food, water, extra clothes, and some other stuff that we may need is we crash somewhere."

"We're flying to Camp Half-Blood?!"

"Of course, how else would we get there?"

"By car. Or bus. Or boat."

"Well, we're flying."

That's when Piper began seeing light. Sure enough, there was the little clearing that Jason was talking about, right smack in the middle of the forest. There was the peaceful sound of trickling water nearby, and Piper spotted the tree stump where Jason had hidden his backpack. It was a large stump, probably the remains of an old tree that was struck by lightning. Then again, they were demigods, and normal things like that didn't usually appear in their life. She grabbed the backpack and walked over to where Jason was standing.

His blonde hair shone brightly in the sunlight, and his blue eyes were even more lively and electrified than Piper had ever seen them. She thought back, way, way back to when they weren't just friends or strangers, but lovers. She thought back to when they were lovers and she remembered all the sweet stuff he did for her; picnics on the beach, long walks through the strawberry fields, midnight movie nights that Chiron and Mr. D eventually found out about. She missed him, more than anything in the world.

As she felt Jason's arms wrap around her waist, and her feet leave the safe and secure ground below her, she thought about her life now. Her two wonderful children, whom she loved more than anything in the world. Her lovely house that reminded her of a cozy log cabin. Then there was her husband. He was a good man. He treated her and their kids well, but lately there was that spark missing between the two of them. With Jason, there was always a spark. Every word, every touch, ever kiss, felt like fireworks.

They landed behind the strawberry fields. Jason's arms lingered around Piper's waist for a moment, but he removed them as a group of campers went by. He cleared his throat after a moment.

"So, Piper, this is where our journey begins. We've got to find my sister, Thalia, and-"

"I remember who your sister is, dummy." Piper remarked, a small smile on her face.

Jason laughed a little, then smiled. Things were finally going back to normal. Maybe if he was truly lucky, Piper would take him back.

"Right, anyway, we've got to find Thalia and ask her where the Romans relocated their camp. Last time I saw them, they were in San Fransisco, but since then, they've moved for some unknown reason. Thalia and Nico are... _romantically involved... _now so there is a chance that she knows where it is. Nico I know would tell nobody."

"What about Hazel?" Piper asked. "Wouldn't she tell us? She's still friends with some of the Romans, isn't she? She must know."

"Hazel's been M.I.A. for three months now, Piper." Jason remarked sadly.

Things really had changed since Piper left. Hazel went missing, Frank's been searching for her since he first heard about her disappearance, Percy and Annabeth moved to Washington, Leo got married again and Thalia started dating Nico. Jason wished that everything could just be okay and go back to normal.

"Oh my goodness, that's horrible. Has there been any leads or anything as to where she is?" Piper asked, sounding genuinely concerned. Her eyebrows were knitted together and her eyes showed deep sorrow and sympathy.

"No. Not really. Frank's been looking for her for a while now." Jason said.

Piper was silent as they walked. They eventually found Thalia sitting alone in the Zeus cabin, reading a book on her bed. She still looked the same; short black hair, electric blue eyes and black eyeliner. It was her attitude, though, that had changed. She wasn't exactly constantly irritated as she had been after their last quest. She smiled and laughed a lot more now, probably because of Nico.

"Piper, is that you?" Thalia asked, smiling as she looked at her brother and one of her best friends.

"It's me. You look great Thalia... a lot happier." Piper told her as they embraced.

"You look great too. And I am, a lot happier that is, because of my boyfriend." Thalia tried to slip the word 'boyfriend' into that sentence in a subtle way, but Piper smiled knowingly at her.

"Anyway, we need to ask you a really important question, Thals." Jason said.

Thalia looked from Piper to Jason and back again, a curious look spreading across her face. Piper and Jason could both see the gears in her brain turning, asking herself over and over if it was a good idea to answer their question.

"Alright." She finally decided. "Hit me with your best shot."

Jason breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, so, do you have any idea, any at all, of where the new Roman camp is located?" Jason asked desperately.

"Don't look so desperate, little brother. It's a sign of weakness. But yeah, I know where it is. Nico mentioned it to me a couple of weeks ago. It's down in Florida. Not sure where. That's all I know." Thalia confided. She looked over at Piper, who was awkwardly running her hand up and down her long, slender arm. "Piper, can I talk to you for a minute." She eyed Jason. "Alone." She added.

They walked to the back of the cabin while Jason left to go talk to somebody. Thalia looked Piper in the eyes a sighed. Then laughed. It wasn't the kind of laugh that you associate with teasing, but more of a relieved laugh.

"I was so worried that you were going to give up the demigod life forever. I really was." Thalia said, a small smile appearing across her lips.

"I was trying to, but Jason convinced me otherwise. Now I realize what I was missing. Or, more like what I would've missed." Piper confided.

"There's a lot of romantic tension between you and Jason, still, isn't there?"

"Tons."

"Let me guess. You're married to some really nice guy that you don't have any desire to be with. Jason showed up at your door this morning and you realized that you still love him."

"Exactly. What should I do Thalia?" Piper asked. She felt silly, almost like she was still a sixteen year old girl chasing the boy that every girl wanted.

"_You _won't do anything. Let Jason make the first move." Thalia told her, then left the room through the door. Jason came back in a minute later.

He had talked to one of the Stoll brothers, Travis. Travis must've said something that embarrassed Jason, because he came back into the room with pink cheeks. The sunlight behind him had caught his hair so captivating that Piper's breath caught in her throat. Thalia was right, Piper missed him too much for words. But she was also right saying that she needed him to make the move on her, so Piper respected that.

"Ready?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. Let's just go." Piper responded. They walked out of the cabin and back to the strawberry fields. Jason wrapped his strong arms around Piper, and, once again, took off for somewhere else. Florida was going to be a long flight.

Piper glanced down as she felt the wind zip past her quickly. They were barely above the tree line, no where neer the airplane level. As Jason got higher and higher in the air, she could make out some rivers and streams below. She thought about when she Jason and Leo had gotten back from their first ever quest as a trio. They'd been thrown a party a few nights after they'd gotten back, but neither Piper nor Jason was up for it. Instead, they spent their night under the stars, listening to the sound of music and cheering from their fellow campers. They'd had many memories together, and Piper would never forget them.

* * *

Jason decided that it was a good idea to land in Miami, a few miles away from where Percy and Annabeth live. "We'd better get walking, then." It was warm there, very warm, given that it was July. Piper could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she watched Jason start walking in front of her. He turned around a moment later, looking Piper right in the eyes like he used to.

"Are you coming?" Jason asked, gesturing to the sidewalk. They'd landed in an urban part of Florida, it seemed. There were shops all along the streets, cars whizzing past to get somewhere, and lots people were walking alone the sidewalk.

"Yeah." Piper simply answered. They began walking side by side along the sidewalk. Piper wanted to keep quiet for a little while, but Jason started talking.

"I haven't seen Percy or Annabeth in years. Last time I saw them was probably their wedding. It's a really good thing, though, that they live here, since the Roman camp is in Florida now, you know?"

"Yeah." Piper answered again.

"Alright then." Jason said.

They walked a whole mile before Piper spoke up, her legs throbbing. "I think it would be a good idea to take a taxi. Or a bus. Or anything that doesn't involve walking." Piper said.

"I completely agree. I've got this." Jason told her, looking confidently around, spotting his target, and walking towards it. His target, it seemed, was a bright red car. The keys were still in the car; it seemed that the person who owned the car thought that it was safe. Jason walked toward the car and opened the driver side door cautiously. Piper caught on and went to the passenger side door and opened it, equally as cautious as Jason was.

Jason started the engine. It roared and Jason smiled, knowing that they were about to do something fun and illegal. The car rolled out of its parking place on the street and started rolling down the street, cruising by at forty-five miles per hour. Lucky for them, the person who owned the car didn't come out in time to see them driving away with her car.

"This is absolutely insane." Piper noted out loud, smiling like an idiot.

"It's only insane if you believe it is." Jason said, smiling as well.

Piper thought back to their youth. They never really worried about much, to be honest. They were young and in love. One little mistake, though, took everything away from them. Since Jason showed up, this was all that was on Piper's mind. _Did he really mean to kiss her? _Piper would think over and over. Finally, she decided that it was smart to just ask Jason.

"Did you really mean to kiss her?"

"Kiss who?" Jason asked, a nervous expression on his face.

"You know who. Reyna." Piper said, rolling her eyes at her foe's name.

"No. You know I didn't. Piper, I was madly in love with you. I was even thinking of proposing that week. Then things got out of hand, Pipes, you have to believe that. Reyna showed up at camp that night and made up some excuse, that the seer over at the Roman camp had said that she and I were 'destined' to go on a quest together. 'To save the world.' she claimed. I didn't believe her, I really didn't. I was about to walk away, but she kissed me. I pulled away and I saw you sitting there with that hurt expression on your face. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I tried to run after you, but Reyna caught my arm and told me that it was over between you and me, and that I should just give up.

"I didn't want to give up, Pipes, I really didn't. Everything after that went by in a kind of blur, and before I knew it I was getting a wedding invitation from you. I didn't show up for your 'big day' because I felt like I was going to do something stupid. Like... shout out that I was still in love with you or something." Jason looked shyly over at Piper, who was sitting in the passenger seat looking at him.

Their eyes met, and for a split second Piper was brought back, once more, to a time where all she had to worry about was what she was going to do that day...

_'Jason. Jason. Come on, babe. Get up.' Piper groaned, poking her boyfriend in his side from the bottom bunk of the bunk bed they had to share at Mr. Chase's lake house._

_'Five more minutes...' He groaned sleepily. He rolled over to he was facing the wall. Piper silently laughed and reminded herself to get him back for this later._

_'Jason,' Piper warned, 'If you don't get up now, I'm going to go get Leo and tell him that you won't get up. And you know what he's going to do? Burn you hair off with his fingers. I know how much you love your hair, so I'm only going to him if you don't GET UP!' Piper said. When Jason still didn't get up, Piper started walking away from the bed. Eventually, she stopped at the door, but she pushed it open to make it seem like she had left._

_Suddenly, Jason shot up out of bed. 'I'm up! I'm up!' He yelled. His eyes focused on Piper and he began to realize, as she was laughing, what she had done._

_'Not funny.' He grunted, but even he could tell that there was a smile creeping up on his face. Piper waited until Jason walked over to her so she could latch her tan arms around his waist. He leaned in and kissed her quick before pushing her out the door and locking it behind her in the blink of an eye._

"What are you thinking about?" Jason asked, his eyes still partly on the road, but his body leading over towards Piper.

"Nothing." She lied. Piper could feel heat rising from her chest, up her neck, and to her cheeks as she lied to him.

"I know it's something. What is it? Hmm? Tell me! Is it about me? It's about me. If you don't just tell me what you're thinking about then I'm just going to assume that you're thinking about me and then I'll go and tell everyone that you spend all of your time as a married woman thinking about me, Jason Grace, your ex-boyfriend." Jason joked with her, trying his best to conjure the truth from within her.

"Fine!" Piper giggled loudly. "That time that we spent at Annabeth's Dad's lake house? Remember, you, me, Leo, Annabeth, and Percy? i think it was right after Leo and Hazel broke up, then Hazel and Frank got back together. Or something like that. I honestly don't know, that love triangle was confusing. Well, can you really call it a 'love triangle'? I mean, sure, both Leo and Frank were in love with Hazel, and Hazel was in love with both, but I don't think Leo and Frank were in love. Oh god no. Actually, I think that-" Piper rambled on and on until Jason pulled the car over in front of the Jackson's house and shut her up with a kiss.

Piper was startled by his lips crashing down on her's, sure. Then again, she didn't do anything to stop him. They sat there for a while, just the two of them, holding on to each others faces and kissing, just like old times.

Piper pulled away suddenly. "I'm sorry Jason. I'm not exactly single anymore. Let's just forget that this happened, alright?" Piper asked innocently.

"S-Sure." Jason said back.

Jason opened the driver side door and walked over to the passenger door. He opened it for Piper just as a shriek came from inside the house. Piper and Jason looked at each other at the same time. They were both thinking the same exact thought, something was happening to somebody inside. They ran to the door and opened it, rushing into the Jackson residence. Annabeth ran to the entrance to greet her guests.

"Guys! I'm so happy to see you! But, why didn't you knock?" Annabeth asked, confused.

"We heard screaming." Piper explained, looking around the room, concentrated, for any sign of who could've made the noise.

"That might've been one of the neighbors," Annabeth explained, "They're really afraid of spiders. Even more so than I am." She admitted.

Piper and Jason let out a sigh in unison. It was always good to hear that nobody was injured. Piper looked Annabeth up and down after her anxiety level had gone down. If it was possible for a thirty-something woman to look seventeen still, Annabeth was the one to make it possible. Her blonde hair was longer than ever and still had those little princess curls. She was still incredibly thin, but not so thin that you think she's sick. Her grey eyes looked happy and her smile reflected that.

"Piper, it's great to see you. Percy and I don't get to see you as much was we get to see Jason. He comes by every month just to check up on us. So sweet." Annabeth said, and Piper could see the blush spread through Jason's face.

They all sat down in the living room and talked for a while, picking up right where they left off. They talked about people they wanted to see again, places they wanted to go again, and, of course, the weather. All of a sudden, there was another knock on the door.

"I'll... get it, I guess." Annabeth said, a curious look on her face. She walked away from the table leaving only Piper and Jason there. "So, who do you think's at the door?" Piper asked, trying to defuse the growing tension between the two of them.

"I still love you." Jason blurted out, out of the blue.

"I'm married." Piper reminded him, but that didn't stop Jason from kissing her. She could feel his familiar lips on hers and her blood began pumping faster, her heart light.

"Uhh..." A voice said from behind them. They turned around to see a confused Percy staring back at them.

"Hey Percy... how's everything?" Piper said, trying her hardest to act like nothing had just happened.

"Good. Very good." He said. He walked over to Jason and gave him a quick man-hug before coming over to Piper and hugging her. "Well, Annabeth," Percy said, rejoining his lover at the other side of the room, wrapping his arms around her shoulder, "Looks like our plan worked." He sighed.

"Plan? What plan? There was a plan?" Piper asked, looking from Percy and Annabeth to Jason.

"Don't look at me, Pipes, I've got no clue what they're on about!" Jason said defensively.

"He really has no clue, Piper. See, when we heard from Leo that you guys weren't close anymore, well, we took action. We made up a fake story and had Leo, the Roman kids, and a few other people pretend that Camp Jupiter was in shambles, so they were trying to build it back up again in secret and attack Camp Half-Blood. Leo told Jason what happened and Jason freaked out. 'We have to get everyone back together' he said. Leo couldn't come, since he was on his honeymoon, and he was _so_ sure that you, Piper, wouldn't have come since you were so happy with your life. We just want to see our best friends back together again." Annabeth explained.

Piper considered this for a moment. She figured that she could start a new life somewhere with Jason. They could save the world together and protect each other from danger. Was it worth leaving her old life behind though? She knew what her and her husband's relationship was coming to, eventually: divorce. But she couldn't leave her kids. Piper made up her mind; she was going to stay with Jason. Maybe the kids could come visit sometimes.

"Alright. I'll stay with you Jason." Piper agreed, finally.

**This took me FOREVER to write. So sorry it's taken so long. So sorry I haven't updated lately. I love you!**

**~Becca**


	7. It's time to begin, isn't it?

**Title is the lyrics to a song, so I didn't make it up! (It's Time by Imagine Dragons)**

**Enjoy!**

With one last slash with his sword, Percy Jackson had ended the war. For a moment, all I could hear was silence; everyone coming to the realization that this horrific journey we've been on is finally over. We've finally won. The world seems to light up for a moment, and I'm entranced by the sunlight reflecting off pieces of broken glass and puddles of water, breaking the light and scattering it about.

I hear my name being called across the battlefield, and there's Jason, his face scratched and scarred but a smile on his face nonetheless. I smile back at him.

This entire war seemed like a fantasy. At what point did I go from a regular (okay, hardly regular) girl to a daughter of the Goddess of Love? Jason meets me in the middle, both of us smiling like idiots. I'm about to say something when he wraps his arms around me and whispers, "It's time to begin, Pipes, isn't it?"

His words mingle in my brain for a minute before I nod and pull out of his embrace, kissing him on the cheek, and running off with his hand in mine to rejoice with the other heroes.

**Short, I know, but at least I got to the point quick! I'm not even going to go into great detail how horrible to you guys I've been recently, because I really have. I've been very busy, though. Running for Vice President of my class, so wish me luck with my campaign. Also, I'm going away a whole lot this summer, so you're not going to be hearing much from me. BUT WAIT, THERE'S MORE! I'll be bored on plane and car rides a lot, so that gives me plenty of time to write more stuff and save it for September when I get back! Au revior my dear friends!**

**~Becca**


End file.
